bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/The Band Comes to Bullworth Ch. 1
"Hey, be careful with that drumset. It's valuable you know." Patrick said to the mover as he loaded his elaborate drumset onto the moving van. We were finally going to move to Bullworth, for the schoolyear at least. You see, recently the New England Student Music Association sponsored for student bands to attend different schools. Me and my friends who are in a band together are switching from the Westbrook School of Performing Arts, outside of Boston, to Bullworth Academy. We weren't exactly thrilled about it, but it didn't sound too bad. We all got into Collin's van and led the moving van towards Bullworth. By the way, our band is called Powerblade. We're a power metal band. At the old school we had all kinds of bands. Most of them were either horrible rap and pop, but there were some good ones. In the band there is six people including me. I'm Henry Rizzo, the lead singer. There's Preston Williams, who is on lead guitar and Daniel Thomas who is on secondary guitar. Collin O'Neill is on bass, Patrick Sullivan is on drums and Ivan Markovic on the keyboard and synthesizer. Some people say we sound like Dragonforce and Stratovarius, which I agree as those guys are legendary, but I know that we have our own distinct sound. They didn't say if there were any other musicians at Bullworth, but there probably are. "I hear this school is a real shithole." Daniel said. Daniel, he was British, foul mouthed, and we all got along swimmingly with him. I nodded. "Yea, I heard it was one of the worst schools in the entire country. It's like a miniature version of Liberty City." I stated. "Fucking perfect, like I need a bunch of fucking jerks in the school." Daniel said. "Oh, like everyone at Westbrook was so great." I said. Ivan lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into Preston's face. "Watch it you Ruski prick!" He said as he pushed Ivan. Ivan smiled and said something in Russian. He did that a lot, in fact. He spoke in Russian like half the time even though he spoke near perfect English. He and Preston went at it a lot. Collin and Patrick were both Irish American and had tick Boston accents. I was the wop, Italian American. The van sped along towards Bullworth. It wasn't far from Boston, about an hour or so. None of us had ever been to New Hampshire even though we could practically walk there. "Last town before Bullworth, you guys want to stop for a bit?" Collin said. I looked back at everyone from the passanger seat. "Yea, we probably should." Daniel said. We got a few other yeses. Collin pulled over to a Burger Shot and we all grabbed something to eat. While sitting outside at the table eating, Ivan and Preston got into an argument about Nightwish vs Evanescence. "You are just idiot, if Henry would allow, I would beat you like they did to my father when he was locked up in Soviet prison." Ivan said. "Ah, shut up you fucking commie. You don't even deserve to be in this band, if your idea of music is Nightwish. Prick." Preston said. I just don't know why those two hated each other so much. Ivan took a sip of soda, swished it around in his mouth and spit it all over Preston's burger. He then patted him on the back and went inside to use the restroom. Daniel and Patrick burst into laughter. Preston just flipped him off and threw his now moist burger in the trash. "Alright, lunch is over. Once Ivan gets back we're leaving." I said. We were about 15 minutes from Bullwroth. "How do you think the girl situation at this school is?" Collin asked. "How should I know?" I replied. Collin raised his shoulders. "I don't know, but I know one thing. If I'm not in some girls pants by the second semester, I'm going back to Westbrook." Collin said. I laughed. Collin was no Casanova, his last girlfriend broke up with him because he asked her for sex right in front of her parents. Smooth move if you ask me. None of us were really good at getting girls, but we all did once in a while. Ivan's last two girlfriends were black, if you can believe it. Daniel would date girls of any nationality. Collin and Preston would only go for the white girls. I dated mostly white girls, although I have dated a few Asian girls. Patrick was into Mexican girls. We were all creeps in our taste for girls aspect. "I wonder where we're gonna be sleeping. It better be a good setup." Daniel said. "Don't expect anything too fancy, this school's whole budget is less than Westbrook spends on buying new instruments every year." I said. "Fuck that." Daniel said. The van continued to head towards Bullworth. We pulled into Bullworth around 4:00 in the afternoon. We led the moving van to the front of the building where both of the vehicles stopped. Collin stopped the van. "Alright, Henry come with me to check in in the office. The rest of you just hang here until we come back." Collin said. We got out of the van and walked onto the school grounds. There were a bunch of stupid looking kids in white collard shirts standing around. They caught an eye of us and stared us down as we walked past us. Collin and I were pretty big so they knew to keep their distance. This school was a dump, it was even worse that I had heard. Trash was everywhere, weeds were where the grass should be, the cement was all cracked and all the students all looked like psychopaths. We walked up the stairs and went inside. It was a little better than the outside, but not much of an improvement. Some kids were laughing at Collin and I. Probably because of our hair and the way we were dressed. We usually wore stonewashed jeans, sneakers, black t shirts and had long hair. Mine was black and greasy and Collin's was light brown. We walked up the stairs and talked to the woman at the front desk. "What?" She asked kind of bitterly. "We're the guys from Westbrook, for the music program." Collin said. She looked at some of her papers. "Ah, yes. Isn't there supposed to be six of you?" She asked. "The rest are out in the van." Collin said. She nodded. "Well, just sign in and once you get your stuff unloaded in your room I will give you your uniforms and schedules." She said. "Ok, where's our room?" Collin asked. "We have a shortage of rooms in the Boy's Drom this year. So, in order accommodate all of you boys at this school you will be staying in the athletic shed by the football field. It has been converted into a dorm with bunks and dressers and room for your instruments." She said. Collin signed the papers and we went to get the other guys. They were all standing around by the van. "Alright, we got everything taken care of. Let's go to where we're gonna be staying." Collin said. "You guys carry the instruments and equipment to our room. We'll carry the guitars though." I said. I didn't wanna risk letting one of those guys carrying my guitar with them around this school. No one seemed to bother us until we got towards the gym. There were a lot of jocks standing around giving us intimidating looks. We kept walking and I thought we were in the clear until we came across a crowd of three jocks. One huge black one and two huge white ones. We tried to get around them but they wouldn't let us pass. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? I didn't know the circus was in town." One of the white ones said. I rolled my eyes and tried to pass. We were around the same height but I wasn't no athlete and knew he was stronger than me. "Look man, I don't want any trouble." I said. "Well you got it punk." He said. I had a feeling this was going to get ugly real fast. Before we could say anything else some fat bald guy came by and yelled at the jocks. "Get your lazy asses back on the field!" He said. He looked like the coach. They gave us another stare down and then went back to the field. We continued walking and put our stuff in the athletic shed. There was still a lot of crap in there but it didn't look too bad. Collin and I stayed behind and arranged everything and everyone else made a few more trips to bring the rest of the stuff. We paid the moving guys and they left the athletic shed. Now it came to the business of setting everything up. The first problem became apparent very soon. There were only five bunks. Before we could say anything Ivan jumped into a bunk. The game was on. We all hurried to get a bunk until all of them were occupied. After it was all done, Preston was the only one who didn't have a bunk. "Fuck!" He said. We all laughed. "Where am I supposed to sleep!" He asked. "You can sleep outside, we will leave breakfast for you in a bowl and give you fresh water every few hours. You will make good pet!" Ivan said. We all kept laughing. Preston didn't seem to thrilled about the whole deal to say the least. I got up and tossed him a sleeping bag. "Sleep on the floor until we can see about getting you a bunk." I said. He put the sleeping bag as far away from Ivan as he could get and cussed us out under his breath. After a few hours we got everything set up and it looked pretty good. So far this school wasn't so bad, but I had a feeling that it could get much worse. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts